Ants In His Pants
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi wakes up one morning super-aroused b/c of one of Orochimaru's experiments. He sleeps with everyone he sees. Yes even his family. I've seen so many Sasuke-whore fics, I decided to make an Itachi one. :D Pairing is ItachiXeveryone but mainly ItaSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 1:**

His hand slipped deliciously over his rigid flesh. He pumped it up and down, going as fast as he could. Itachi moaned as he came in his hand for the fourth time.

His erection didn't even attempt to fade. He didn't soften at all. But he also hadn't stopped touching himself.

"Oh yes! Oh gods yes! Mhmm..."

Orochimaru had warned him about something like this. But that was before he was kicked out of the village for his evil experiments. This had been one of his less-important ones, regarding prolonging erections in male Ninja. Itachi didn't know what the Sannin had injected him with, but whatever it was it made him horny as hell!

There was no way he could go out of his room like this... And so, he kept on pumping, stroking and teasing himself until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Mikoto knocked on his door. There was no answer. She didn't know Itachi couldn't answer, because of what was going on. She opened the door, expecting to find him still asleep. What she got was an eyeful of her oldest son's throbbing hard cock. It was even bigger than Fugaku's.

"Oh my gods! Itachi!"

It was a cry of surprise; one of shock. But Itachi didn't take it that way. "Oh, yessss... Kaasan... Nnnnh!" He whined because he needed release so badly. "P-please h-help me! Ahhh..."

He spilled himself all over his soaked sheets and was immediately hard again. He was so sexy, so virile... She just couldn't help herself.

_'Snap out of it, Mikoto!'_ She told herself. _'This is your son! You can't really do that!'_ But she could, and she would.

Itachi had meant for her to help him by finding a way to stop this from continuing. But obviously Mikoto had mistaken his request. Before he could explain the situtation to her, she had stepped inside and closed the door. She was already pulling her apron off.

_'Damn the rest of the family!'_ She thought selfishly. _'Let them cook their own fucking food for a change! It's about time someone noticed me for the sexy woman that I am... Even if it is my son.'_

She took hold of Itachi's shaft, startling him. He gasped when her tongue licked at the tip, wiping off some of the thick precum that had already formed there.

"K-kaasan! N-no don't!"

She didn't say anything, but now his length was inside her feisty mouth, and there was nothing he could do about it. Mikoto was really good at this. She pushed him backwards onto the bed, and pulled his pajamas the rest of the way off. Now he was naked, while she still had on her usual lavender dress. She wasn't even going to take it off.

Itachi's eyes went wide when she mounted him, obviously not even caring about the fact that they shared the same blood. Mikoto began grinding up and down on his swollen cock. She moaned loudly, causing Fugaku to hear.

He rushed down the hall, thinking she was being hurt, or something was wrong. He was startled to hear wild, loud moans coming from Itachi's room. 'Does he have a girl in there?' He wondered, barging in.

"Oh shit!" Mikoto looked at her husband, ashamed. There really were no words to explain what was happening in there. She still didn't stop riding Itachi. Oh no, that was far too much fun for her to stop. If she was going to get in trouble anyway, then she'd might as well get to finish! The loud moaning continued...

Fugaku took in the scene for a moment. Itachi bucked his hips like a madman into his mother, who rode him like the sexy goddess she was. '_Oh yeah, that's why I married her!'_ He thought sadistically... Wait, this was their son! There was just no way...

"Well if she can do it, I can do it!" He muttered, walking over to the bed. "Mind if I join you?"

Mikoto shook her head no, but she didn't stop. She loved the way Itachi's huge arousal filled her all the way. She was taking him deep, and loving every second of it. He was too, if his incoherent moans, and mewling pleas were any indication. He was completely helpless when he was like this. They didn't know what had overcome their son, but whatever it was they knew he needed someone to help him.

It was silent in the big room, except for the moans coming from Itachi. Mikoto gently maneuvered them, so that he was on top. The whole time he never even stopped thrusting.

Fugaku dipped two fingers into the warm, wet substance that was coating his son's bed. He'd been very busy this morning, obviously. He wasted no time in rubbing his son's essence all over himself, until he was rock hard too. He slid one finger into Itachi's ass, preparing and stretching him by adding more soon after. He felt Itachi's muscles clenching tightly around his fingers, and he knew that this was going to be one hot fuck.

He'd had threesomes with his wife before. Mostly with Madara, before he went all psycho and left the village. But now, they had an even more fitting replacement, perhaps...

"Itachi... Oh, you're so hot. As expected from my son, of course."

With a cocky, arrogant smirk, he slid into Itachi's ass, filling him deeply from behind. Every time Itachi would thrust into Mikoto, Fugaku would thrust into him, and then he would be press his ass against his father's waiting cock. Itachi whined and moaned, and eventually he came this way.

Despite this, the three of them just kept going at it, until at last Mikoto and Fugaku were spent. By the end of it, they had gone about three or four rounds with their oldest son. And he was still hard and close to orgasm again!

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Itachi-san?" Fugaku asked, wide-eyed with shock.

By this point, Itachi was nothing but a quivering mass of fuck-flesh. He just needed sex, and he needed it now! He pulled on his slim, black shiny leather jeans, and made an effort to stop touching himself. But that didn't make the hardness go away. He couldn't even talk for the needy whimpers and mewls that would escape each time he opened his mouth to speak. But he indicated to them that he would be back later, as his parents lay exhausted in his bed.

A few minutes later, a sleepy Sasuke emerged from his room. "Kaasan, Tousan...? Nii-san? Where is everybody?" He wondered outloud, clearly puzzled by the strangeness. "Why didn't anybody wake me up? Fucking idiots..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi wandered the streets of Konoha, in search of someone else to have fun with. He happened across a cute blonde boy that he knew was one of Sasuke's friends. He reminded him vaguely of an old lover of his, Deidara.

"Good morning, Itachi-san. Why isn't Sasuke-kun with you?" He asked ignorant as usual.

"Come with me, Naruto-kun," Itachi grabbed him, and pulled him into a nearby restaurant.

Naruto kept giving him questioning looks, but Itachi pulled him into the bathroom with him. He was frantic with need, and the naive clueless look in this boy's eyes were not helping him any!

"Pants... Nngh... Down, now!" He ordered.

Naruto chose not to reply, but he did as asked. "Itachi-kun, what are you doing?" He still had no clue.

_'Man is this kid fucking dumb!'_ Itachi thought, through his haze of lust. _'It almost makes me not want to do this... almost.'_

He flipped the blonde over on the counter, and began fisting his limp dick from behind. Naruto responded by moaning. "Wha-...? I don't get it..."

"Just... Ah! Mhmm... shut up already! We're going to... Nnnhhh... I'm gonna... Oh, Naruto-kun, just shut the hell up you retarded idiot!"

"Usuratonkach-iiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" He pronounced the last syllable with overkill, as he was penetrated roughly from behind.

Itachi rode him like an animal, not caring at all for the boy's feelings.

"Oh, now I get it... I think."

Itachi felt like slapping him, he really did. But he settled for slapping his sexy little ass instead. It didn't take long before Naruto's insides were coated with Itachi's cum.

He left the boy laying face down on the counter of the public bathroom, and after zipping up his pants he was already gone.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: No, Naruto is NOT sexy! But in this fic... I had to write him as if he were actually sexy. Lol. For Itachi's sake. Let's see... Who else will Itachi get to play with? Mwahaha! I've never done any ItaNaru before, and I know it wasn't serious at all but that's the only way I could get through that scene, I'm sorry. It is ItachiXeveryone. But really, this is an ItaSasu fic. You'll see why later... much later. I see a lot of people making Sasuke a whore in their fics, well in this one it's Itachi's turn, yay! Even his parents, LMAO. I couldn't resist it was just too funny. Hope you liked it anyway. Oh, and I take requests for who you want to see Itachi screw! Maybe not in the next chapter, but I will try to eventually work them into the fic. ;) This one may be slow going b/c of some of my other fics, sorry. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ants In His Pants Story #: 0061 by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 2:**

"Naruto-kun, who did this to you?" Kakashi had found the boy trying to limp his way home a few minutes later. By then Itachi was already long gone.

"Ita-Itachi..." He panted, still struggling to catch his breath after losing his virginity. "He... r-raped me..."

"I'll find him. You get home, and stay there until it's safe. I have a feeling that there could be a reason behind this..."

His one visible eyes narrowed dangerously, as the Jounin left Naruto to fend for himself. The blonde boy nodded, even after Kakashi was out of sight. He needed to track that Uchiha down, and fast! He wanted to know what the hell was going on.

Itachi was normally so quiet, he hardly ever spoke to anyone! Then why would he all of a sudden just go on some kind of crazy sex rampage? It just didn't add up!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi didn't see anyone that his twitching cock seemed to favor... The pain in his groin was becoming unbearable, and he knew it was because it had been about twenty minutes or so since he last came. He needed to cum again... The feeling was maddening! And it made him all twitchy...

He looked around, and his eyes landed on two girls. One was a blonde, the other had pink hair. He knew they were some of Sasuke's fangirls, so perhaps they'd settle for him instead. He didn't even know their names, or if they'd give him the time of day, however. They were sitting together at the ramen shop, enjoying an early lunch together.

"And then I said 'No way! You've got to be kidding me!' And then he said..." The blonde babbled on about some useless gossip, while the other girl listened to her intently.

"Hello ladies," He took a seat next to the one with the pink hair. "Mind if I sit here?"

Ino shrugged. "Tch. It's a free country." She rolled her eyes because her "thrilling" story was interrupted in such a fashion.

Sakura, on the other hand, was more than happy to see this new piece of eye candy. "Good morning, Itachi-san." She flashed him a warm smile. It was almost pretty...

Itachi growled at the friction caused by his pants when he shifted in his seat. "You know my name?"

"Sure. You're Sasuke-kun's brother. How could I not? I'm Sakura, by the way."

"Sa-sa-sa-Sasuke?!" Blue eyes went wide, as Ino did a double-take. "Now that you mention it, he does looks a lot like Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn. You can call me Itachi-kun if you want, ladies. Or better yet, sexy 'tachi. Just for you." He winked.

Sakura and Ino almost fainted on the spot! Were they really this lucky? The heated look he was sending both of them told them that they were! No one noticed, as Kakashi passed by the ramen stand unnoticed. Itachi watched as he passed. He had known that he was being followed. The colorful flaps hid him from view. This was the perfect place to ditch the goodie-two-shoes...

"Well, we were just leaving..." Ino made an excuse, trying to separate herself from Sakura, in case a certain older Uchiha wanted to follow.

Sakura glanced down, and saw the massive erection straining against the front of his pants. Itachi could try, but there was nothing he could do to hide such a huge boner from them. Her eyes widened. "I think I'll stay..." She muttered, waving her friend off.

Itachi smirked at her reaction. "Wise choice," He saw the blonde leaving.

"Wait Ino-chan..." Sakura's hand on her shoulder stopped her from leaving. "Why don't we all go back to your house? Your Dad's not home right now, is he?"

"What does that have to do- Oh, yeah he's running the flower shop right now. Come on Itachi-kun, you can come with us."

"Of course... I'd love to 'cum' with you, girls."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they made it back to Ino's house, the two girls were mauled by the bigger, stronger Uchiha they had brought with them. Even without closing their eyes, they could easily pretend that he was Sasuke. Sakura wasn't sure if maybe she preferred it to be Itachi, anyway. And he was so good at what he did...

"Mhmm..." He was completely helpless. All he could do was moan when Sakura brushed up against his sensitive flesh like that. She grasped his erection through his pants, and began lightly stroking it, feeling him. "Yessss, just like that..."

Ino started taking her top off. Soon her breasts were bared to him, and Itachi's fingers played them like a fine instrument. She practically purred at his touch. The blonde could see that her friend was nervous, so she decided to help her with undoing Itachi's pants. Both girls were silent throughout this ordeal.

"Nnngh, this is so frustrating, having you two touch me like that... Please, h-help me... Ah!"

He felt not one, but two feisty tongues lick up each side of his length. It felt wonderful, and it was so kinky. Sometimes their tongues would meet, and they didn't seem to mind at all. Sakura took him into her mouth, while Ino obediently licked at his balls.

As good as it felt, Itachi was starting to get impatient. He had to decide which girl he wanted to fuck... He didn't have two dicks, so that meant he couldn't do two at once, like he wanted to.

"Sakura-chan," She had been nice enough to initiate this, and to tell him her name. The last he could do was fuck her senseless to show his gratitude. "Don't be shy..."

He began unceremoniously ripping her clothes off. Sakura didn't mind having someone strip her, but it was the way he did it that got her all flustered. He was like a wild animal, twisting his body around her own, and tearing the fabric from her embarassed body. Though she had no reason to be, Itachi thought they both were beautiful. Just when Ino was getting jealous, Itachi did the same to her, though he didn't talk to her.

The next thing Sakura knew, she felt his fingers sliding along her entrance. "Mhmm, nice and wet..." With that, he slid inside her. he wanted sex, but he didn't want to hurt her.

She could practically see the sparks flying from the way his throbbing cock stroked her insides without mercy. Itachi rode her for what felt like hours, but could only have been a few minutes before their fun was spoiled by Ino wanting attention.

"What about me, Ita-kun?"

He just moaned, and kept thrusting his hips into the marvelous heat that was Sakura... She panted and moaned. Itachi used all his will power to stop long enough to pull Ino so that she sat beside him.

"You'd be surprised with what I can do with just one finger..." He smirked devilishly.

And then Ino was screaming and panting almost as much as Sakura was. What he was doing with his hands didn't even throw off the rhythm of what he was doing with his body. He continued making Sakura see stars every time he would thrust into her.

His cock filled her so deeply that it felt impossibly tight. They were a pretty good fit, but he could see that Ino needed just a little more to push her over the edge.

"Hold on," He managed to rasp out, even thorugh his pained pleasure. "Sakura-chan... Let me take care of her first. I have a feeling it won't take long."

She only nodded, allowing him to pull out from the warm, tight grip of her body. There was a wet popping sound, and Ino look up at him confused. Itachi didn't kiss her, or even say anything. Needless to say he was not overly fond of the blonde girl, but he knew he owed her for using her house and body in this manner.

"Oh, Itachi-san... Uhh..."

After only a few more deep thrusts, Ino came hard. Her center pulsed around Itachi's shaft, and it was too much for his overly-sensitized body to handle. He came silently, as the girl beneath him lay there panting, trying to regain her senses. "Th-that was... amazing, ohhh..."

He left her there, quickly withdrawing, and laying Sakura back down on the couch. The lewd display continued in the middle of Ino's living room. Itachi could feel the pink haired girl practically purr beneath his touch.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I promised you ItaSaku, you got ItaSaku. The "just one finger" line was the same one he used on Naruto in the show, but I did change it a little. Lol. Well I didn't really want to make it a three-way though it sort of was. No Yuri though, sorry. I suck at writing Yuri, I'll stick to what I know. I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here it is... finally. Feel free to submit your suggestions for who should be next on Itachi's list. I already have a few people in mind, but I don't want to ruin it for you. Don't be shy about asking, though.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 3:**

Sakura had expected Itachi to stay limp for a while after he came inside of Ino. But to her surprise, he was still the same. His monstrous Uchiha cock didn't soften at all!

"Mhmm... Sakura-chan... Your turn again," And then he was plowing mercilessly inside her... again.

"Itachi-kun!"

She gasped, and barely had time to breathe, as she was pounded hard and rough. Itachi seemed to be in a daze, he just needed to fuck something! Sakura didn't mind that that something was her, in fact she was loving every second of it. She'd been with Sasuke before, and he was always so kind and loving and gentle... Asking her if he was hurting her. But not Itachi! No, that wasn't his style. He pounded her as hard as he could. It felt so wonderful the way his thick length was sliding in and out of her like that.

Sakura didn't know how much more of this sweet torture she could take. At last, she felt herself tightening around him. It wouldn't be long now... Itachi's body was wracked with spasms, and his seed filled the willing young girl beneath him. They both saw the same stars as they came together.

The dizzying silence that followed floated around them like flower petals. It was a beautiful moment. He lay down beside her, not being able to move for several seconds after.

"Oh, Ita-kun, I-"

She turned to face him, but he was already gone. She wasn't hurt, just surprised. Ino laughed at her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi knew he had lost Itachi, though he didn't know how. Normally he was really good at tracking people. So why was he falling so far behind now? It just didn't make sense. But he had indeed lost sight of the elusive Uchiha.

"I need to warn Tsunade-sama," He thought out loud. "Before it's too late..."

The copy-nin had a hunch that he knw what was going on. He'd heard of this happening once before to someone. The test subject didn't survive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was starting to panic, once his arousal had started to wear off, slightly. He mae his way slowly toward the center of town, where the Hokage's office was. He could only think of one thing:

_'BOOBIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

That was what kept driving him toward his destination. He had always had some pretty kinky thoughts about the leader of their village, but never had he thought of acting on them... That was before he was so horny that he could barely stand it, with a boner that just wouldn't go away! He felt like Tsunade could help him, somehow. And so she became his target.

It was not long before he came across a certain silver-haired Ninja. He felt that it was best to get this confrontation out of the way as soon as he could.

"Kakashi-san?" He questioned, not even bothering to look behind him, as he darted into an alley. "What is it you want from me, exactly?"

He knew others could sense the state of distress that his poor body seemed to be in. They could feel the heat coming off of him in waves. His body was wound up so tightly, he felt the need to release himself every few minutes. It felt like if he didn't... he would go insane.

"You are headed for the Hokage, aren't you?"

"That isn't even really a question."

"No," Kakashi smirked. "I suppose it isn't. You've already had your way with Naruto-kun. And by force, I might add. Isn't that enough?"

When Itachi turned to greet him, the Jounin could see that he was in terrible pain. His eyes practically told the whole story.

Unfortunately for Itachi, he was so weak when he was in this state that he couldn't find the strength to resist, when Kakashi grabbed his wrists, snapping them behind his back in an instant. He used a binding jutsu to hold him in place.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me for further questioning."

And with that, they reappeared in the interrogation chamber. The same one used for prisoners before they were taken to the prison just outside of Konoha. Itachi was starting to sweat. All he could feel was the heady need building within himself at the skin-on-skin contact from this man, however slight it may be. It was enough to send his mind and his body into a dazed and confused state. Under normal circumstances, Itachi could have easily escaped this.

But not now, not when there was so much lust in the air already. "You weren't tracking me down just to keep me from making it to the Hokage, were you?" he thought he should test him a bit first, to try and gauge his reaction.

"Shut up," Kakashi tied him to a chair, and removed his pants quickly. He ran a finger slightly along the rigid column of flesh that stood proudly. "I'll be asking the questions here."

"Nnnnnh... More, please..."

Itachi tried to buck his hips into Kakashi's touch, but he was unable to move. Normally he could have used a jutsu to escape, but the drug that Orochimaru had given him made this impossible. He had to find a way out of this.

He wasn't stupid, he knew what this man wanted. He wanted to tear him apart until there was not a shred of dignity left within him at all! To hear him cry, hear him beg.

"Please..." Itachi's reddened eyes looked up into a single cold black one. "Kakashi-san... I don't know why I'm so horny. Please, can you help me?"

Kakashi was drooling a little inside his mask before he caught himself. It was no secret that the man was a pervert. He was always carrying those damn books around... Even reading them on missions!

"I think you do know why," Kakashi moved dangerously closer to his face. Itachi thought for a moment that he would kiss him, before realizing how stupid that was. The copy-nin never took his mask off, not for anyone!

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Itachi-san. Did you, or did you not, offer to voluntarily assist Orochimaru with his forbidden experiments back when he was still in this village?"

Itachi didn't answer, he wouldn't even meet kakashi'sgaze. He just stared straight ahead, focusing on the dark stones that formed the walls of this place.

"Where are we?" He asked instead. Kakashi just glared at him.

"Typical Uchiha arrogance!"

Gently, the older Ninja tooks Itachi's cock in his hand, and began gently massaging the tip. It was working to get him even harder, and ironically that was the very thing he was questioning him about. Kakashi reached down to toy with his balls, making the boy moan loudly. Itachi fought it, but the sounds escaped him, anyway.

"St-stop it!" Itachi was near the point of tears from all the teasing. "Please stop, I'll tell you anything you want to know. But I will need your help."

Kakashi smirked, and Itachi could just barely see it in the darkness. "Of course."

He bent down on one knee in front of the Uchiha, and lowered his face to Itachi's crotch. He noticed the boy's panting picked up even more, and he got fidgety. Slightly removing his mask, he just barely dipped the tip of his tongue into the slit.

"Ahhhh, fuck yes!!!" Itachi screamed. Apparently that was turn-on for him. Then again, in the state he was in, anything and everything was a turn-on. "Okay... I didn't know what Orochimaru was doing, but- Oh yeah just like that!- He told me that it was an assignment from the Hokage, and I believed him."

Kakashi had slipped his mask off, and was playing with his balls with his tongue. He gently moved up to suck on the head just a little. He wanted more information first. But his words made the honorable man stop his lecherous actions.

"Itachi-san... Do not take me for a fool. I don't believe for one second that you actually trusted that snake!"

"Alright," Itachi panted even harder now. It had been such a long time, and he needed release right now! "Well even if I didn't, who was I to question his motives? He said that it would help with a certain problem I have."

"Problem?" he raised an eyebrow, looking up.

"Yes. This isn't easy for me to say but... Orochimaru found out that I like someone, and it's a person that I should not like. He said that his experiment would keep that person away from me, for good. I still don't know what he meant by it exactly."

Kakashi had rewarded him by stroking his hardness while they talked, but now he stopped again.

"Don't stop!" The Uchiha pointlessly begged his captor.

"Well nevermind that. I guess it's in the past."

Itachi cried out when he felt his privates being licked up and down, all over. It felt far too delicious. Just a little more, and he would cum... But then the Ninja replaced his mask.

He smirked at the chained up Uchiha prodigy. "Before I continue... Since you can't tell me about the past I want to know about the future. Just tell me what you were planning to do with the Hokage."

"What makes you think that's where I was headed?"

"It's kind of obvious. You were almost to the Hokage's office when I apprehended you."

"Is that what you call this?" The tone of his voice betrayed his annoyance. "Apprehending? I'd call it molestation, if not borderline rape. You're dangerously close to crossing the line between what's legal and what's not, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi wanted to punch him, he really did. But something made him pause. It was the look of desperate pleading in the Uchiha's eyes. He could tell that he needed to cum soon. Actually if what he knew about the chemicals obtained by Orochimaru, he would have needed to long before now. So then, why was this taking so long?

He would have to do something about it. There was only one problem: He was always seme. And from what he knew about Itachi, he was a dominant person, and always seme too. At least, as far as he knew...

"Alright I'll make you a deal," Kakashi offered. Itachi just looked at him to show he was listening. "You stay away from Tsunade-sama, and let me be seme, and you're free to go. If not, you'll be imprisoned for raping the Uzumaki boy and probably countless others as well."

Before he knew what was happening, Itachi was standing behind him, grasping his silvery hair, and pinning both arms behind his back.

"H-how did you-"

"Hn," Itachi sneered. "As if I'd actually allow someone as repulsive as you to have your slutty little way with me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Psst, Sasuke-kun..." A strange voice said.

Sasuke was in the middle of searching for his brother. He'd heard he left. And every morning, Itachi always tells him goodbye. He would never just leave without a warning, without telling someone where he was going. Sasuke had mistakenly wandered off into the forest looking for his brother. He thought he would find him in his usual spot, near the training grounds. But so far, there was no such luck... And now this weird voice.

"What do you want? Who are you?" _'Why do I recognize that voice?'_ He wondered.

"Do you want to know the truth about your brother? If you do then follow me..."

Sasuke was curious as to what he meant, and followed the man deep into the forest. It was Orochimaru, who had been cast out from their village for doing weird experiments on some of the villagers. He didn't know what these so-called experiments consisted of, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to find out.

But nevertheless he followed the strange pale man deeper into the woods.

"Stop," Orochimaru turned around. His long black hair flowed in long dark tendrils over his exotic face. Sasuke could not stop himself from staring in awe of the beauty before him.

_'He reminds me so much of the guy I like!'_ Sasuke thought. _'His face, his hair... They look so much alike! But so different too... What should I do?'_

"Tell me whatever it is, and then I'll be on my way."

"Oh really now?" The Sannin came nearer to the boy, and reached out a hand to gently stroke his face. He felt so lecherous, but it didn't matter. All he had ever really wanted was Itachi. But no matter how much of the drug he had given to him, it was clear that he would never have him. They lived in different worlds now. But here was Sasuke, and he could have him easily, or so it seemed. "Why are you in such a hurry, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke moved into the carefree touch. It felt to be wanted. And he could definetely tell this man wanted him. For the first time in his young life, someone needed him. It wasn't the person he wanted to need him, but he would have to do for now.

He leapt into the arms of this stranger, and cuddled into his chest warmly. Sasuke knew this wasn't right, but that's what made it all the more delicious. He allowed Orochimaru to put his arms around him, and place a kiss upon his lips. This was not his first kiss, and he hoped it wouldn't be his last.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I've already started the next chapter, and it is totally unrealistic! But oh well it will still make for an interesting fic, I guess... Itachi screwed up. Sasuke screwed up. They both screwed up, ok? I'll update this as soon as I can, but I do have a lot of fics. This is getting slightly more fun to write. Don't forget to review!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 4:**

It wasn't that Itachi didn't find Kakashi attractive. He really did like the guy, actually. It was just that he didn't want to seem desperate. And the last thing he needed was an over-confident Kakashi on his hands.

It was degrading enough for him to have been in that situation to begin with! Kakashi was lucky to be alive at this point, as he was pressed mercilessly into the cold, dusty floor. This room obviously hadn't been used in a long while. He smirked. No wonder the copy-nin had been so desperate to make some kind of deal with him.

He allowed Kakashi to turn his head just enough to look into his eyes, as he yanked the older man's pants down. He couldn't see if he was sporting a boner or not, and this point he really didn't care.

Itachi slid his huge swollen penis into Kakashi's tight, warm ass. "No, wait! I've never done this, and I- _Aaahhh_!"

Kakashi screamed, and at first he thought it was because his victim was in agony, which is what he wanted. But he had struck his prostate. And as he thrust in and out of him, Itachi realized that he was loving it. He had reduced the White Fang of Konoha to a screaming, writhing puddle of sex in a matter of seconds.

"Hold still," Itachi licked the shell of his ear from behind. "And enjoy it, Kakashi-san..."

His thrusting only increased in pace, as he ground the copy-nin into the floor. Kakashi was holding onto the bottom two legs of the interrogation chair for dear life! Itachi would have laughed, had he not been so close to cumming.

And then he came, deep inside the older man's ass. Kakashi didn't orgasm, he managed to hold it off, in some vague attempt to hold onto his pride. But Itachi was not about to let up.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not done yet!" He stopped him from crawling away. Itachi didn't even go limp, he just kept on fucking the hell out of his little brother's sensei.

Thinking of that made Itachi think about all kinds of other things too... Like his brother. With his cute little Uchiha smirk, his hot body, and that tight little ass...

"Mhmm, that ass..." He slipped up and voiced his thoughts out loud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke heard shouting coming from the direction of Konoha. He pried his tongue out of Orochimaru's mouth, and ran back to the village to see what was wrong.

"Damn!" Orochimaru's anger showed audibly, once the little Uchiha had gone. "I will have you, Sasuke-kun!"

It turned out to be just two of the Genin arguing over something. Sasuke decided ti was best to just go home. Their was no training today, and he had nothing he was really suppoosed to be doing. But he knew that there must be a reason Orochimaru was cast out from their village. He would stay home for now.

He came home to an empty house... or so he thought.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi had finally finished with Kakashi, and was on his way to the Hokage. The gray-haired Copy-Nin had been to exhausted and broken to stop him now. Plus, he was afraid of getting raped again.

But the path that led to the Hokage's office was still too far away for him to make it. He was still hard, and needed to cum again.

Stopping to check if anyone was following him, Itachi ducked into an alley. No one was around, so he yanked down his pants and went to work on himself. His hand moved in a steadily-growing rhythm, until the wall across from him was coated in creamy white. He wanted to stop, but he just kept going, needing to empty himslef again. This was making him kind of thirsty, and he realized that he would need to replace some of his fluids, if he were going to keep this up without fainting.

_'Okay just one more time...'_ He thought, smirking to himself.

The Uchiha was so lost in his perverted thoughts, that he didn't hear someone approaching him.

"Well well..." The man with the crazy spikey black hair smirked arrogantly down at him. "What do we have here? I never thought you'd reduce yourself to jacking off in an alley, Itachi-san. What a waste."

"Kotetsu?" His eyes shot open, and he jolted from his position courched on the ground.

Itachi was mortally afraid of the man who was bold enough to seme over Izumo. Izumo himself was ruthless enough, but... the rumors about the extent of Kotetsu's cruelty in bed were endless. He ran from the alley for his life.

But now Kotetsu had seen him, and he knew only one thing: He wanted Itachi for his own. And now he would stop at nothing to have him.

"Get back here!" He chased after the Uchiha. "Itachi-san! I just want to talk!"

_'Yeah right. There's no way I'm buying that!'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, he had reached his destination. The Hokage's office was guarded against intruders, but since he was a citizen of Konoha, they let him in without worry.

"Water..." Her rasped when he found Tsunade at her desk. No one else, not even that Shizune lady, was around. "I need water..." He panted.

She rushed to get him a glass. "Now, tell me what happened. Were you attacked? What's the problem?"

He shook his head no. "I wasn't attacked. The problem is..." He dropped his pants to reveal his absolutely huge boner. "This."

Tsunade was just shocked. She knew that there were people in Konohagakure that wanted to sleep with her, but none of them had this much audacity. Before she knew what was happening, Itachi was behind her. He grabbed her neck from behind, and pulled her backwards with him to the door. The familiar sound of the locks clicking alerted her to his actions.

"Itachi-san... What the hell are you doing?! Get out of my office!"

She tried to keep her dignity in tact, but in the end she found herself being tied down to her desk. Itachi used Ninja wire to bind her wrists and ankles to the desk. Then he ripped off her shirt.

The cool air made her nipples stand at attention, begging to be caressed. He took his time, touching them gently, before nipping at her neck as he climbed on top of her. Deciding to be cruel, Itachi pinched each nipple as hard as he could, bringing tears the Hokage's eyes.

"But you must, on some level, like it," He smiled, and kissed along her jawline just for fun. "Otherwise you would kill me. I know you're stronger than this, Hokage-sama."

"Liar!" She didn't want to admit that. "I just... You locked me in. You tied me up. There is nothing I can do."

"Fine. If that's the way you want it, I'll play your game."

She just looked at him, not saying a word. What else could she say? It was really his game, not hers. He had started it. She was practically giving him permission to do whatever he wanted to her. Tsunade could get away any time she wanted. She was a Sannin, and one of the strongest people in the village.

Itachi yanked her pants as far down as they would go without having to untie the bound woman. He began pinching her breasts again, he was really into that kind of thing, apparently. They shook when he slid inside of her, and began pounding into her right away. He came in only a few minutes, although she was a little looser than he expected. But she was still a great fuck.

"Why are you doing this?" She wanted to know.

Tsunade wasn't scarred for life, or pleading for him to stop. All in all, she really didn't seem to care that much. She only wanted to know why he was doing this now, of all times. It wasn't like Itachi at all, and they both knew it. The cold, uncaring Uchiha who turned everyone down, no matter what the nature of their request, be it sex or otherwise...

"I can't help it," He panted, watching her boobs bounce up and down in his face. "There's something wrong with me. Aaagh!" He came in her again. "I'm so tired... But I can't go on without it. I _need_ this, Hokage-sama."

She understood. This was what Orochimaru had been babbling about when he was escorted out of the village.

At last he felt fulfilled... for now. And Itachi let her go, untying her and fixing her clothing back the way it was. It really was considerate of him. But before she could say anything else, he was gone.

"Shizune!!!" She called out for her assistant, who came in a few minutes later. "I need you to get everyone in Konoha on birth control pills, immediately!"

"Wha- Why?" She looked at the Hokage like she was crazy.

"It needs to be done now. Uchiha Itachi is on a violent sex-crazed rampage and he's been raping everyone."

Just then, Kakashi rushed though the door. "Where is he?"

Tsunade smirked. "See, Shizune? You're too late Kakashi. He was already here, and he left."

"So did he-"

"I don't want to discuss what happened when he was here. He left, and that's all you need to know. I don't know where he went, but we have to stop him so we can find out a way to help him with his problem. There has to be an antidote to that stuff Orochimaru gave him!"

"Right, I'm on it." He vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a very knowing Tsunade, and a very confused Shizune.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi decided he needed some lunch. If he didn't eat something soon, he would pass out. That was why he had gone to the ramen stand earlier, but he'd run into Ino and Sakura and they sort of took his mind off eating.

"I'm home!" He called to everyone in the Uchiha manor.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke came out of the living room to greet his brother. He had been gone all day. "Where were you? I was looking for you, and I ran into-"

"Nevermind that. I've been uh... training. And I've worked up an appetite. Do we have anything to eat?"

"I don't know. Mom's been acting weird... She's in the kitchen. In her underwear..."

Itachi went into the kitchen to find Mikoto sporting a lacy lingerie set. It was purple and black and looked positively wicked on her body. It brought to mind immediate thoughts of earlier this morning, but he was hungry and had to resist, lest he starve himself to death, and die of sexual exhaustion.

"Oh, Itachi! Hi!" She gave him a hug when he came into the kitchen. Her breasts were pressed flush against his chest, and his body started to react.

_'Not here... not now,'_ He mentally scolded himself. _'Not in front of my little brother!'_

"I made lunch for everybody. Sasuke, there's some for you too."

"Thanks, you're the best!" He didn't return her hug, but he did wolf down her food, and asked for seconds. The other two were just staring at him. "Where is father?"

Mikoto shrugged. "I have no idea. He went out earlier. Oh, but he did tell me to tell you that you're old enough now... And you can have other people in your room, whenever you want. We won't stop you, as long as we can still-"

"That's enough!" He had to stop her from finishing her sentence in front of Sasuke. He'd always loved how his little brother thought so highly of him, and he wanted it to stay that way. No, Sasuke could never know of this! "Sorry but I have to go. Thank you, Kaasan! I'll see you later. Goodbye Otouto, I've got more training to do, so-"

"That's great Aniki, I can come with you!"

Sasuke's eyes grew brighter, and he had gone to get his Ninja equiptment. Itachi sighed, and when his brother came back out, he had everything- but a shirt. He was topless, and Itachi was forced to look at him. His problem from earlier was coming back, stronger than ever.

"You can't come with me, foolish Otouto."

"Hn?" Sasuke glared at him. He was offended. "Why not?"

"Well because... er... I am learning a new technique. It's a secret one. I'll teach you later. I have to learn it first on my own, and then I can show you."

"Really, Aniki?" Sasuke jumped on him, excited.

He pushed Itachi back onto the couch, and climbed on top of him for a hug. Itachi and Sasuke had always been very affectionate. Mikoto watched them through a small opening in the kitchen door. She was happy they were finally getting along, so to speak.

The younger Uchiha sat in Itachi's lap, and nuzzled against his chest. Before, this would not have been a problem. But poor Itachi was starting to realize his feelings for his brother a little too late. He had to get away! But Sasuke's movements were so exotic, the way he writher around was doing things to Itachi, and soon it would be too much for him. This was pure torture, there was no other word for it. He wanted his little brother. Gods, what the hell was wrong with him?!

"Sasu-chan..." He moaned.

Finally Sasuke gave him the hug, and allowed himself to be gently pushed onto the couch. Itachi wanted to just get up and leave, he really did. But he just couldn't resist this beautiful temptation that was being offered to him.

He moved over his brother, and hugged him back, but he lingered near his pulse point. A warm tongue flicked out to lick over Sasuke's neck, before Itachi's teeth nipped at the same spot. He had gained a cute little squeak from the boy, and Itachi wanted so much more. The sound of their father clearing his throat was what stopped him.

"Did your mother tell you about your room, Itachi-san?" He demanded in a harsh voice.

"Yes, she did," itachi got off Sasuke, before giving him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "I have to be going now. Goodbye, otouto. I'll teach you that technique soon."

Before anything else could happen, Itachi left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I tried really hard to make this chapter a good one too. I don;t think it's quite as much fun as it could have been but I'm trying to get this story done as soon as I can. Hope it was enjoyable anyway. And yes, I know the ItaSasu scene wasn't enough. But hey, I was building up for the plot later. Hope it was good!**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 5:**

Itachi had decided to seek out whoever he could for his sexual enjoyment. He had an appetite that could never be satisified; a need that could never be fulfilled. After the incident with his brother, his problem was only getting worse. He had this uncontrollable urge to fuck him right there on the couch, to just... force him.

_'But I can't do that,'_ His conscience was troubling him over the matter. _'Kaa-san and Tou-san were right there. And they would have stopped me. What am I talking about? There's no way Sasuke would ever consent to it anyway. That would be rape... But still...'_

He felt himself begin to get all hot and bothered again. The lonely, needy Uchiha traveled the streets of Konoha, wandering about aimlessly. He had no destination, only to find someone worthy to fuck.

He continued to fantasize about his little brother. _'I wanted it... I wanted to pin that lithe, pale body to the couch...'_

"Mhmm..." He drooled.

_'Rip off those cute little shorts of his..."_

"Ohhh..."

_'And fuck the hell out of that tight little ass! Everything would be so easy... I'd be like FUCKKKKK!!!'_

"Sssss... Ah!" He hissed and cried out, realizing that he has just cum in his pants just from thinking about taking Sasuke. And in public, too. Some people are staring at him, most of them wondering what the hell hios problem was, and the rest smirking knowingly.

It was no secret that half the people in town wanted a piece of Itachi. He was one hot fuck, and everyone knew it. The ones that didn't, could ony imagine what it would be like... But he didn't want just anyone. Itachi may be horny, but he did have some standards. He passed Gai and his student, Lee on the main avenue, and immediately averted his gaze downward, pretending to be busy looking at nothing in particular. he shuddered when he felt their beady little black eyes boring into him.

He wanted toget away, so he once again ducked into an alley. This one was much more open than some of the others. There was Anko, the Jounin Kunoichi, leaning against a wall there, enjoying a dango. She looked at him, but didn't think anything of his presence, and she ignored him.

Itachi had other plans. With a sexy smirk, he walked casually up to her, and looked her straight in the eye. Neither of them said a word, but he moved forward, and with lust written all over his eyes, he took a bit of the same dango that was currently in her mouth. Their lips touched briefly, and shivers ran down his spine.

He wanted this woman to be his next victim. And he was fully prepared to drag her off to his room, if that was what it took. His mother had said he could have anyone in there. She hadn't said anything about him having to have said person's consent first. Itachi made the first move, his hand moving along her chest, trailing dangerously close to one of her breasts...

When she stopped him, twisting his wrist painfully. "I don't think so! I'm saving myself for someone."

"Who the fuck are you saving yourself for?" He sneered, moving away.

"I will only be with Orochimaru-sama. No one else. If you tell anyone else about it, you will die."

He didn't really believe her threat. But something else caught Itachi's eye. A young boy, about the same age as Sasuke, ran past the alley, on the other end. It was a Inuzuka boy, Kiba, if he was not mistaken. Lustful Sharingan eyes followed his movements, as he and his dog ran toward the forest that surrounded Konoha.

Itachi licked his lips. "Excuse me, Anko-chan. Something very important just came up..."

"Tch. Yeah, I'll bet." She rolled her eyes.

He wanted to give her a sharp comeback, but at the moment, all he think was. _'Doggie style, doggie style, doggie style!'_ And so he followed the boy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They were out in the woods, and seemed to be alone when Itachi watched him train with his dog. he waited patiently to make his move. Timing was everything.

Out of nowhere, he felt a heavy weight pressing into his back, and he screamed out, but a hand over his mouth muffled his cry. Rock Lee peered into the terrified Uchiha's face. Gaia was standing in front of him, with that same crazy grin on his face. It was so stupid.

"Get the hell off me!" Itachi cursed at them. "You fucking retarded idiots!"

"You're going to be quiet," Gai informed him. He was saying evil things, but still managing to talk in that typical 'good guy' voice of his. it irritated Itachi already. "And we're going to have a little fun. Isn't that right, Lee-san?"

"Hai, Gai-sensei!"

"Oh brother," The Uchiha rolled his eyes. "Give me a fucking break."

"Sorry, no breaks from fucking today!" Lee called out, before he felt the excruciating pain of a huge weight being dropped onto is back.

The boy had untied his leg weights, and was using them to pin Itachi to the ground. Gai just watched as his star pupil undressed the boy who would be his victim. He pulled down his pants, and got behind Itachi. Lee just focused on holding Itachi down for his sensei.

Itachi was struggling and trying his best not to be seen with these two idiots. He hated them with a passion! He tried to escape, but found that he couldn't when he was in this state. The throbbing he felt between his legs was keeping him from using the classic escape Jutsu.

"...What are you doing?" A familiar voice stated in an annoyed tone.

Itachi looked up to see that it was Neji Hyuuga. How fortunate. He cringed inwardly, thinking of what an idiot he looked like right now. About to be raped by two of the ugliest people he had ever seen.

Lee just looked up at him, saying nothing.

"I think it was pretty obvious what we were doing, before you showed up," Gai admitted. "But if he gets away with raping people on a daily basis, why can't we?" Lee just nodded.

"I think you and mini-me better take off before you get a taste of your own medicine," Neji took a step forward, removing the weights from Itachi's back and legs. "Got it?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry Neji-san, I have to go, bye!" Lee took off.

Gai yelped in panic, before taking off after him. "Hey! Wait for me!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know I haven't really updated this story in a while, b/c I was not sure where it was going... But today I got an idea, and now I am sure I know the perfect way to end all of this! So enjoy the long and sexy ride. XD I don't know why but I just felt like working on this one today. I am weird, and so are my muses. Lol. And yes I am aware that the scene with Gai and Lee was insanely funny. XD This chapter was short, and I hate it but... I will continue the next chapter and make it longer, ok? I want to work on my other stories but I felt this one needed an update. No lemon this chapter, sorry. But next time, hahaha. **

**-Kaline Reine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 5:**

Back at Neji's house, Itachi was really grateful for his help. The boy had taken him in, after seeing how upset he was over beling molested by those two ugly retards.

"Thank you again, Neji-san," Itachi was dying to get home now. He had decided that he would have his little brother after all. Or he would have someone, anyway. He was horny and needed release now!

"It's not a problem. But just out of curiousity... The whole town is talking. They're saying that you've been raping people. Is that true?"

The proud Uchiha blushed and nodded.

"So it is true then," Eerie white eyes were deep in thought. "But why?"

Itachi sighed. He had known this was coming sooner or later. "I was used as an experiment of sorts... by Orochimaru. I have to cum every few minutes, or I could die. There is no known cure."

Neji didn't know what to say. For once in his life, the proud Hyuuga heir said nothing. They were alone in his living room, simply hanging out and talking about what has just happened. He'd never expected things to get so... tense.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Itachi didn't want to take advantage of the person who had just done him such a kind favor. He had to get out of there, before something bad happened. "I have to get going now. If I don't find someone else soon, then I will-"

He found himself with a lap full of Hyuuga before he could stand. Neji was staring deep into his eyes, twitching on his lap, and moaned, because he could feel Itachi's hard on digging into his thigh.

"Take me."

He moaned wantonly, before slipping his tongue into Neji's mouth. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes... I'm sex-deprived, Itachi-san. Call it... A favor for a favor. Hell, call it whatever you want, but I'm desperate for a good hard fuck..." He pouted cutely, reminding Itachi of his own little brother. "Please?"

That was when Itachi decided to toy with him. The kiss they shared had been brief, and almost business-like really. But he kenw he could break this brunette beauty if he tried hard enough. Gently running a hand up one thigh, the Uchiha prodigy went to work.

Neji moaned, and moved his ass, grinding it against Itachi's crotch. He moved in for another kiss, and to his surprise he was allowed. He skillfully moved his tongue inside the Uchiha's mouth, searching his moist cavern thoroughly.

A small squeak was heard from behind the couch they were currently sitting on. To Neji's horror, Hinata had just walked in on them.

Itachi eyed her up and down carefully. She had some really nice big tits, and a cute little ass. Her face and eyes were really beautiful as well. "Neji-san... Who's the hot chick?"

"That's my cousin, Hinata-chan," Neji responded dully, and then started talking to her. "Go away, baka. No one wants you here. Can't you see we're... 'busy'?"

She blushed when she realized what they had been doing. "S-sorry for walking in on y-you... Sorry, I-itachi-san..."

"You know him?"

She nodded. "H-hai. I g-go to school with his l-little brother, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Neji just wanted to go back to what they were doing as quickly as possible. "Well who fucking cares. Grow the hell up, and get out of my face."

"I-if my Dad knew what y-you were up t-to, he'd be r-really mad, Neji-san."

"She's not so bad either," Itachi smirked at her pervertedly.

Hinata played with a few strands of her long blue-black hair nervously. She barely even knew what sex was. And it scared her that they were doing something like that in their living room. She knew something weird was going on wih the whole village, since she'd just been put on birth control pills with no explanation whatsoever.

"Why don't you come over here, and let Itachi-kun take care of you, koibito."

"Don't call my cousin sweetheart," Neji remarked cattily. he was obviously jealous. "She's not even sweet."

When she timidly approached him, Itachi pulled her down onto the couch with them. He wasted no time on exploring her mouth, getting even harder while Neji sat in his lap.

"Oh I beg to differ," Itachi chuckled, as her blush deepened. "She tastes very sweet to me."

A little girl came into the room then, and gawked at all of them.

"Oh n-no!" Hinata tried to jump up, but Itachi's strong grip held her down. "Hanabi-chan! D-don't look!"

The girl turned around, and innocently averted her eyes. "I won't..."

"She could join too," Itachi shrugged when the older two Hyuugas gave him a questioning look. "What? I'm a pervert, I can't help it! Okay?!"

"No way," Neji climbed off his lap. "Desperate as I am, I am not putting up with this! I didn't know you swung both ways, Itachi-san."

"Neji, no!" Itachi wanted him there, since he was the only willing male piece of ass in the room.

"Y-you should j-join us," Hinata said, shocking everyone.

"What the FUCK?!" Neji cried out, pulling desperately at his

Meanwhile, Hanabi had already turned around and was just watching this scene curiously. Itachi smiled at her, and tried to get her to come over, but she just shook her head no shyly.

"I've always b-been curious," Hinata admitted. "About what s-s-sex feels l-like."

"Oh, a kinky little slut, are we?" Itachi finally pounced on her, pinning her beaneath him on the couch. Right in front of her cousin and her little sister, he began to peel off her loose-fitting clothing. "Well I can show you. And they can watch. I don't care anymore, I will have someone! I don't care who!"

She was panting excitedly, but Neji shoved Itachi off her, and reclaimed his place in the Uchiha's lap. "No."

"What are you playing at, Neji-san?" Itachi asked coyly. "I thought you wanted no part of it. Isn't that what you said?"

"Perhaps, but... I need you."

"I w-want some h-help too!" Hinata pouted.

They had forgotten all about little Hanabi, who sat on the floor cross-legged and watched them. She was really quiet. Secretly she hoped they would forget that he was there.

"Alright fine," Itachi was getting more sexually frustrated with each passing moment. "I have a solution that will work for everyone. Hinata-chan is on the pill, so she won't get pregnant from it. So in turn, you have nothing to worry about Neji-chan. Just get naked, and I'll do the same. It'll be easy."

Hinata looked worried. Neji asked her what was wrong. "N-nothing, I just... Well, d-does anyone h-have any lube?"

"Good idea," Neji ran off to his room, already naked from the waist up. He grabbed a bottle from his dresser and rushed back. When he got there, Itachi and Hinata were making out. "Get a room!"

"Not a bad idea," Itachi thought for a moment. "Can we use yours, Hinata-chan? It willbe the least suspicious."

"S-sure."

They all got up and followed her. Itachi urged her to hurry. He was running out of time. To stave off the pain that was building in his groin, he lightly rubbed a hand against himself through his boxers.

When Hanabi saw them leave, she quietly followed, tip-toeing down the hall behind the Ninjas. She let herself into Hinata's room right behind them.

Her room was done in different shades of purple, and all in all it looked kind of nice. A little too girly for Itachi's taste, though. They all layed on the bed, except for Hanabi, who was once again sitting in a corner and just staring uneasily.

Hinata squeaked when she felt Itachi hands maneuvering her so that she layed down flat on her back. She thought he was going to take her virginity, then... But he didn't. He positioned Neji on top of her, guiding his hard cock to her entrnace, but no pushing it inside yet. He took the time to slick Neji's cock with the lube, so that it would make things easier on poor Hinata.

"Ohhh, Itachi-kun that feels so good..." Neji shivered at the gentle, but teasing touch.

"Hn."

The next thing Itachi did was rub the lubricant all over his own firm staff. He didn't bother to prepare Neji, since it was an unspoken fact that he was somewhat of a cock slut. And also because he wanted his uke to be tight when he took him. Or as much as possible anyway.

With a moan, he inserted himself into Neji, hitting his sweet spot right away. This caused him to buck his hips, ramming himself into Hinata. She screamed when he did, and whether it was in pleasure or pain none of them knew.

Hanabi gasped quietly from her corner. This was making her feel funny, but... She liked it. She knew she probably should, but she didn't want to leave. She'd already been warned before about people touching her, especially her cousin Neji. But since no one was doing anything to her, she felt like it was okay.

Every time Itachi's big dick would slam into the Hyuuga's tight little ass, he would pound Hinata hard. She was taking it, and writhing in pleasure. Nothing had ever felt so good, especially since her cousin was hung in all the right places. It felt amazing to Neji, since he was getting it both ways for the first time ever. Itachi liked it, since it meant that he would cum soon, and be temporarily freed from his curse.

He reached around the boy that was under him, and felt Hinata's breasts. They were large and plump, like two bags of sand. (A/N: LMAO I'm being retarded today, shush.)

The beauty of it all was when they came together. Neji was first, which was no surprise, since he had been practically begging for it for a long time, anyway. His inner muscles clenching made Itachi cum, and all of this was just too much for Hinata, who had her very first orgasm.

They all lay there sweating in the shiny afterglow for a while.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Goodbye Itachi-kun, and thanks for the ride," Neji winked as the Uchiha left their residence.

He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't even say bye. What was the point? He had to find another person to sleep with and quick. He had quickly learned that yet another setback of his problem was that he never seemed to be satisfied with the same person over and over. it needed to be different, new and exciting each time.

Before he got all the way home, a woman with spikey purple hair stopped him in the street. "Itachi-san!" Anko called out.

"What?" He glared at her. "If you aren't going to put out, then get the hell out of my way. I have to hurry, you know."

She didn't even blush. Clearly his words did not phase her at all. "No, I'm not. But I have someone who is. This is Kurenai-chan."

She practically shoved a woman with long scraggly black hair, and red eyes that bore no sharingan at the hapless Uchiha.

He narrowed his eyes. "I know who she is. What do I look like? A fucking babysitter."

"No!" Anko patted him on the back, causing him to move away from the unwelcome touch. He was still mad at her for turning him down earlier. "She is with Asuma-san. But lately he isn't exactly satisfying her needs, if you get my drift. And then I remembered about you and your problem so... You can help each other out, maybe?"

Kurenai just blushed, and looked at her friend like she was stupidest. And the worst liar ever.

"Well, sorry but I gotta run. Let me know how it all turns out," Anko dashed off before Itachi could protest.

"Guess she had to go..." Kurenai looked at the ground. She was dead serious, she didn't even crack a smile. "What she said was right."

"I see," Itachi took her by the hand, and kept walking hurriedly toward his house. "It's getting late, and hopefully I'll be able to rest soon. I'm not sure how that will work. I never thought I'd say this, but... Do you want to spend the night with me, Kurenai-chan?"

She blushed an even darker shade of crimson than her eyes. "I'd like that."

"Great. That should work out, then. I can walk you home in the morning."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Fugaku was yelling at his wife. "You can't just let Itachi bring whoever he wants in our house! What if he ends up with an STD, or worse?!"

"He'll be fine," She said, batting pretty eyelashes at him. "Besides, I was kind of hoping it might distract him enough for you and I to have some... alone time?"

They were interrupted yet again, as their youngest son was home.

"And _you_..." He pointed at Sasuke as he walked in the door. He was back from another make out session with Orochimaru. "Is that _eyeliner_?"

Sasuke didn't even answer him, he jsut went into his room and closed the door.

"See what I mean?!" Fugaku threw his arms up in disgust.

Mikoto just chuckled cutely at him. It was fun making him angry and jealous. She loved possessive men. _'Time to change to subject...'_ she thought.

"I wonder where Itachi-kun is anyway? It's getting late."

Sasuke piped up from his room loudly. "He's probably out fucking everyone in the whole god damn village! Everyone that is, except for me!"

Fugaku shook his head in disdain. "Poor emo boy... Always wanting all the attention from everybody. Go suck a cock!"

_'Oh, I just might...'_ Their son thought dangerously.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Gosh, this fic sounds like it was written by an idiotic little kid. My appologies. I'm just trying to get through it as quickly as possible. Oh, and so far I hate it. I just wanted you to know that. But I do somewhat like the ending I have in store... I think. And the Uchiha family is really dysfunctional, aren't they? Lol.**

**Quick little disclaimer: Yes, I know that one line was from 40-year-old virgin, and I want to state that I don't own it. Thanks. Oh, and my appologies to Hinata's sand bags, yeah.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 7:**

The door slammed open as Itachi stumbled in. He was making out with some girl and-

Mikoto gasped. "Kurenai-san?!"

She knew her. Itachi rolled his eyes. _'Fucking great...'_

Kurenai looked surprised, but she quickly regained her composure, coming out of her forbidden liplock with Itachi. He had told her that no one was home, in order to lure her there. That bastard...

"I'm sorry," She bowed deeply to the Uchihas, especially Fugaku. She didn't need to get on his bad side. He was the chief of the police, after all. "Please forgive our rude behavior. He said no one was-"

"Shut up, whore!" Itachi slapped her. "Get to my room."

"Yes, Itachi-sama."

She hurriedly did as she was told, leaving the whole family to stare at Itachi. He didn't even bother to explain or make an excuse. They all knew he had a problem, but Fugaku didn't seem to care.

Sasuke had come out of his room, but he wasn't sure what was going on. As much as he'd been around Orochimaru, he still hadn't found out what was going on with his brother at all.

"Fugaku-san, calm down," Mikoto said reassuringly. "I did tell him he could have anyone he wanted in his room..." After which she added silently. _'I really meant just me, though.'  
_  
"That's your problem, woman. You're always sticking up for everyone. This is insane. Our sons are both turning into whores!"

Itachi just smirked. "Jealousy is so ugly."

His father turned around angrily. "You little bitch! I'll show you-"

Mikoto dragged him away by the collar of his shirt. "Fugaku, dear... I need to see you in the kitchen now."

"But he-" He protested.

"NOW!" She insisted, already undressing him.

Itachi stoood gawking for a moment. "Remind me never to eat in there again... And now for Kurenai-chan!"

Sasuke pouted. He still hadn't left the safety of his room, and he was standing awkwardly in the doorway. He didn't want Itachi to know his real feelings, but at the same time, he wanted to jump his bones. Regardless of the consequences.

"He's right," The young boy spat instead. "You really are a whore!"

Itachi smirked wickedly, leaning in close to his little brother. "He was talking about you too, otouto. As I recall..." He grabbed his neck, pressing him back into the door, and whispered in his ear sinfully. "He said that _both_ of his sons were whores... Why would _that_ be, Sasuke?"

"I d-don't know Aniki! Let me go!"

He thought about molestng his little brother, he really did. But he just knew that his meddling parents would interfere. He couldn't get anywhere near his brother with them lurking around.

"Fine," The older Uchiha gritted his teeth. He was in agony already, from his renewed erection. "For now, I will let you go... But if I catch you sleeping with anyone, you're dead. Understand?"

"I'll do what I want!" He yelled.

"Fuck you..."

"That's what you want, isn't it?" Sasuke thought he'd test the ground here. "To_ fuck me_. You sick motherfucker!"

That one really hurt Itachi's pride. Especially since that was exactly what he had done, just yesterday morning. Literally. He had to come back with an even greater insult. He was angry now.

"I wouldn't fuck you, if you were the last person on earth!" He regretted those words as soon as he'd said them. They were such a lie. "Because you're a filthy, disgusting little faggot! You are nothing to me. And you never will be."

Sasuek slammed the door, and collasped in a sobbing heap on his bed. He didn't want to hear any more. His brother was a sick fuck, but he would have never thought that was really his opinion of him... He hated himself. In a way, he was so hurt because he felt like those words were true.

_'They are true,'_ He convinced himself._ 'I am screwing around with that snake... Itachi would never stoop so low. I'm not worth a fucking thing to him, and it's all my fault.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi tried his best to walk away... But it was so hard not to comfort his baby brother. He had his hand on the doorknob, but then he looked down. He was in no mood to face Sasuke when he was this horny. It would just have to wait until morning.

"I love you, little brother..." He whispered into the crisp night air, before he walked away.

Kurenai was waiting for him in his room. She was already completely nude, and lying stretched out on his bed, waiting for him. Itachi wasn't one to complain, and quickly removed his clothes.

He pounced on her right away, without another word.

"Ohhh, Itachi-kun!" She moaned, already moist and wet for him.

His shaft pierced her deeply. "Quiet, bitch!"

She nodded, and panted beneath his shifting hips. He was moving so fast already... He was insatiable. No matter what he did, the searing pain in his groin wouldn't go away. That sexy ache that made him long to do all these things to people. Yet, he couldn't fight it.

Kurenai was moaning blissfully, as she was brutally pounded into the bed. Itachi loved how loud she was being. Especially considering that Sasuke was right next door. He had to hear what they were doing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

And indeed he was. The poor boy was lying face down on his bed, clutching the pillow tight. Sasuke stuck his head under the pillow, and was pressing down both sides with all his might, trying to block out those horrible noises they were making! Though it was mostly Kurenai, he could even hear Itachi groaning and panting. it was driving him crazy.

_'That should be me in there!'_ He couldn't help but think._ 'I should be the one getting my ass pounded by my big brother, not that hooker! I want to be in her place... But that's sick!'_

He hated being himself. Sasuke loathed being trapped in his own body, unable to break free of the curse that his bloodlines had bouind him in. If he had been born in any body, any one other than his own, he could have Itachi. That was what sickened him the most.

The little Uchiha had drowned out most of the noise, though he could still har the particularly loud screams issuing from in there. But he couldn't stop the vibrations that reached him. The bed, and even the walls themselves shook a little.

"That's it!" He growled out loud, not really caring if anyone heard. But they didn't, since they were too busy fucking only one room away. "I'm going where I belong! Orochimaru will comfort me!"

Knowing that he needed to be comforted, Sasuke got dressed, and grabbed a small bag to pack away his things in. He was leaving, and there was no going back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night, the stillness of the surrounding forest chilled him to the bone. Luckily he'd been able to get past Konoha's guards. They were practically amateurs, when compared to the Uchihas. Plus even if he had been caught, they would never have questioned his motives anyway.

He didn't know exactly how to find Orochimaru's lair, but... Sasuke knew that every time he went into this part of the forest, he always seemed to run into the powerful, sexy Sannin.

"Ah, my little Sasuke-kun had decided to take me up on my offer at last," An eerie voice called out from behind him.

He turned to face his new master. "Yes, I want to train with you. The one I love doesn't give a damn about me. It's all over..."

"You mean your brother?"

The Sannin looked at the forlorn boy. He walked over to him, with a perverse grin on his pale face. Embracing the boy, he made a silent vow to protect him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next morning, Itachi woke up next to a sweaty and panting Kurenai. She'd been fucking him in his sleep. It was the only way he could get to sleep at night... He found that his condition was getting worse, and he had to as often as possible. At the moment, he was still exhausted, despite the sleep he'd gotten. He decided to get up and let her rest for a while.

When he walked into the living room, to face his parents, he found his mother sitting on the couch crying. His father was holding her gently.

"Kaasan? Tousan? What's wrong?"

"What the hell did you say to him?" Mikoto asked, in between heavy sobs.

"To who?"

Fugaku stood up, anger flashing in his eyes. "Don't fucking play dumb with us! What did you _do_?! Sasuke left us a note saying he's run away to join Orochimaru!"

Itachi's eyes widened. "Then I have to go... I have to catch him at once."

"No!" Mikoto cried. "It's too dangerous! You already got messed up once by pursuing that snake! Don't do it again. Itachi, please... Fugaku, do something!"

"Stop your whining, woman," Fugaku shrugged. "You're the one that made him leave, son. I suggest you fix what you caused."

"Right."

Mikoto was stunned, but she was too overcome with grief to care. Itachi had already gone back into his room, to pack his things, no doubt. This was going to be a long and dangerous mission.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He needed to leave Kurenai there. If he was going to save Sasuke, he was going to do it alone. He knew where to look, as he could still feel the faint presence of Sasuke's chakra. But it was dying out, meaning he'd left. If he hurried, he could still track him down, though.

Wearing all his best Ninja gear, including his ANBU equipment, Itachi raced through the forest. He leapt from tree to tree, in hopes of catching up with them before it was too late.

He was so upset about his little brother leaving, that he was only looking to the distance, hoping to catch some glimpse of him. A hint, or a sign. He failed to notice the small trip wires that had been set up along the way. A small explosion to his left caused him to look that way. He gasped out in shock, when he suddenly went falling to the ground. Itachi landed on his back, and when he tried to get up, he found himself paralyzed.

A strange man in an orange mask came out. He had the sharingan just like Itachi.

"Who are you?" He demanded. There was no one supposed to possess the Sharingan, except the Uchiha clan... With the obvious exception of Kakashi. "What do you want?" He was clearly being held down by the binding effects of the Sharingan.

"You will come with us," He stated firmly, not in the mood to joke around, as he normally did. "This time, Tobi is serious!"

A blonde man came out from the bushes where they had been hiding. "Remember us, un?"

"Deidara!" Itachi spat his name with hatred. "Get your fucking hands off me!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, un. We're under strict orders from Leader-sama to capture you, yeah."

"And Tobi always obeys Leader. Because Tobi is a good boy."

"Shut the hell up, Tobi!" The bomber warned. "Let's get him back to the hideout, un."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The following day came and went uneventfully. It was late at night, and Sasuke had been given his own room in Orochimaru's lair. He was grateful, but he wondered just what exactly this powerful man had instore for him. He was feeling hurt by Itachi, and he wanted to be close to someone.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" He taunted, when the Sannin was almost out of the room.

"Eager, are we?" Orochimaru was at his side, in a split second. It didn't take much to convince him. "I'd love to take you right now, my precious pet. But waiting will only make the moment all the more sweet, when our time finally does come."

"Tch. Whatever. If you're scared, that's fine." That was nice, but what Sasuke really wanted was to get laid. He'd never done it, but right now he needed it.

"Don't ever challenge me!" The man slapped him, but Sasuke didn't even flinch. "I can do whatever I want to you... Just like I did to that bitch of a brother of yours."

"What? What did you do to Itachi?"

Orochimaru smirked. Well, this was a good way to get a reaction out of him. "I alone know the secret to his condition. And I know the only thing that can cure him."

"His... _condition_?" Sasuke's curiousity was piqued now.

The Sannin chuckled. It was going to be fun to explain this to him. He couldn't believe that the boy had been so naive as to not notice Itachi's obvious sexual suffering.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Aww, poor Sasuke and Itachi had a fight! Don't worry it won't last too long, though. I wanted to draw out the scene with Itachi and Kurenai, maybe add a little more detail, but... I couldn't. I am so eager to get to these next few chapters! Looks like the end of this fic is closer than you may think. I think it will be... around 10 chapters! Yep, that sounds right. But don't worry. I will write more fanfiction. If you liked this one, I would highly reccommend reading "Shut Up and Scream" with is my MadaraXItachiXSasuke fic! Hehe.**

**-Kaline Reine**

**PS: And yes, I do think Orochimaru is sexy... I just don't really like him with Sasuke, since I prefer him to be paired with Itachi. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest and other stuff, including rape and etc. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 8:**

All day they had kept Itachi in a small cell. He was alone with both hands tied. He really needed to jack off. But he couldn't, and his dick was killing him. It felt like he would burst any minute. There was no way he could get relief, because he couldn't touch himself, and there was no one there to do it for him.

He also felt cold, tired, and hungry. After Deidara and Tobi threw him in this cell, no one had come to his aide all day. But he was relieved when at last, the door to his cell opened. This definetely wasn't what he expected.

"Come with me, Itachi-kun," It was Pein, their Leader.

Itachi grabbed his wrists when he found that were unchained. He wanted nothing more than to touch is painful, pulsing arousal, but he knew that he wouldn't be allowed to, even if he did. He was being punished. He knew that.

"You used to be one of us. Now you will pay dearly. No one leaves the Akatsuki! And by the way, I hope you're enjoying that little curse that snake put on you!"

"You don't know anything," Itachi spat. Despite his ordeal, his spirit still remained resilient. "It wasn't a curse. I'm not some little curse-mark whore. It was an experiment. Fuck you."

"Whatever. It's funny that you would choose those exact words to insult me. You'll be sorry soon enough."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Before Sasuke went to sleep, he was unable to talk Orochimaru into taking him. But he did manage to talk him into a really hot make-out session. And just before it ended, he had been branded as the Sannin's property, and given a cursemark to show it. It had hurt at first, but now it was better. And he could rest.

That night Sasuke was awoken from a peaceful slumber in his nice warm bed. He heard someone shuffling around outside his door, and he assumed it was Orochimaru. The dark shaowd spread over him, making him shiver.

"So I see you changed your mind..." He murmured sleepily, rolling over. His black almond shaped eyes widened in horror. "You're not Orochimaru!"

The man just chuckled, and advanced on him. He was solid blue, and Sasuke had never seen anything like him before. He was a freak.

"Keep your slimy ass away from me!" He shrieked.

Hearing a light switch being flipped, he heard Orochimaru's voice shouting. "Who's that? Who's there?" Before the sounds of someone being strangled could be heard. Unfortunately, it sounded like the Sannin.

"You're coming with me," Kisame chuckled. "Like it or not. And on the way, you're going to tell us the secret that Orochimaru told you earlier."

Once they were out of the hideout, Sasuke struggled even more to get away, but the shark man had a tight grip on him. He wasn't going anywhere. There was a very quiet redheaded man with them. If Sasuke wasn't mistaken, he was the one who used puppets in Akatsuki. He'd even had to fight him once already.

"Alright... I don't want any more trouble. If I tell you the secret will you let me go?" He glanced at both men uneasily. He didn't even know what had become of Orochimaru, but he had a pretty good idea that he just might be dead now.

"We'll let you live," Kisame grinned at him. "Maybe..."

Sasori just chuckled. "We have some horrible things planned for you before your death. But if you cooperate, you get to live. And we'll go a little easier on you too."

The raven was shocked. His eyes were wide and he was very scared. These men meant business. He was sure they were taking him back to their base. And then who knows what would happen?

"Alright," He gulped. "I'll talk. I want to live... Please, I need to live!"

"Scared?" The shark man asked casually, while the three of them still walked.

"No, I just... I don't care if I die but... There's something that I have to say to someone before I die. That's all. I just want to tell my brother that... I'm sorry for what I did."

Sasori was annoyed. "Look, kid. I'm losing my patience! Just tell us what Orochimaru told you! If you don't, I'm going to kill you right now!"

"Easy, Sasori-san." Kisame commented.

"Shut up."

Sasuke almost laughed, before remembering what a predicament he was in. The puppetmaster had used some wires to bidn his hands together behind his back. All he could do was walk with them. There was no hope of escape.

"I had no idea my Nii-san was suffering like that. I thought he was just being a jerk. That was until Orochimaru-sama told me what he had done to him... I felt like such a baka."

"Do you want to die out here in the woods, Sasuke-kun?" Sasori hinted that he should hurry and get on with the story.

Kisame argued. "Relax, Pinnochio. We've got plenty of time. We're still a long way from the base. We probably won't even be there until morning."

He took a deep breath, and decided to tell them everything.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was lead into an empty room. It looked like a huge warehouse. A large metal chair faced the door. He was made to sit in it, and was tied down using some straps for his wrists, ankles, thighs, torso, and neck. There was no way he could move.

He began to panic, when he saw the Akatsuki members slowly file into the room. There was Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Tobi. He didn't see Kisame or Sasori, so he assumed they were out on a mission.

"What are you doing to me?" His cold gaze did not waver, despite his slight fear.

Zetsu was the first to approach him. He had just seen Pein whispering something to him, before he did. And the plant, completely silent, proceeded to slice off all of Itachi's clothes, making him squirm. He was scared of what was going to happen now.

"If you don't need me anymore, I'm leaving," Zetsu's light half stated.

"Why can't we stay and watch the show?" The dark half insisted.

"I have no interest in seeing such things."

"Yes we do! This is going to be... so thrilling."

He shuddered. "As I said, I'm leaving. You guys are gross!" He was met with a dismissive nod from their Leader, indicating that he could go.

Pein and Konan walked up next. They didn't do anything more than stand and stare at him, though. Konan stood in front of him, just watching, as Pein moved around behind him.

The next person to come over was Tobi, who took off his mask. Long black hair tumbled down his back in big spikes. Apparently the mask had been the only thing holding it up. Madara Uchiha stood before him.

"I'm in charge here," He stated. "So I should get to take him first."

Pein chuckled. "I'll give you one hundred thousand yen."

"Fine. But I'm next."

The orange-haired man nodded, and Itachi heard him unzip his pants.

"Wait," Madara stopped him before he had actually touched Itachi. "I almost forgot, I brought something... Use this."

He gave him a black leather ball gag. An obscene looking foamy red ball was on one end, with two straps to adjust and tie it on the other. Itachi's eyes widened. They couldn't be serious.

"No! No way!" He struggled against the chair that bound him. "You can't do this."

"Oh, but we can," Madara leaned down to where their faces were just inches apart. He licked his tongue over the boy's lips, making a forbidden moan escape, at the unexpected physical contact. Itachi felt like he could have cum just from that, if the kiss had lasted any longer.

"Fuck you Pein-san!" The evil Uchiha elder smirked. "I will take him first. He's just too hot to resist. I want him over there. Now." Madara pointed to something just beyond Itachi's line of sight.

Pein and Konan both rolled their eyes. "Fine..."

He was taken out of the chair, which caused him to curse and struggled even more. Itachi didn't know exactly what was happening, but all he knew was that he could take it anymore. And he wanted no part of whatever was about to take place. He did his best to escape.

His loud cries and screams were muffled when Madara forcefully tied the ball gag around his head. At first he had refused to open his mouth, for it to be properly place. But when his jaw was clenched between a bruising fist, he had no choice but to comply. This was so humiliating.

"I'm the only one allowed to touch you, or take you until I say otherwise," Madara forced him down onto a padded black leather table of some sort. He was face down, and soon he felt straps being tightened around him.

Itachi whimpered when he felt something entering him from behind. His erecton was pressing into the cold material of the table. Madara pressed two figners into him, and he screamed, and arched his back. He wanted this to stop. But he couldn't even voice his concerns, or ask questions. All he could do was lie there and make pathetic little muffled sounds.

He felt something pressing against his rear, and winced in pain as Madara entered him. His cock was huge, and it was stretching him painfully.

He could feel the man who was so much bigger than him moving, sliding in and out of his open, exposed ass. It was such a helpless feeling, knowing that Madara could do anything he wanted to him, and there was nothing he could do about it. Itachi struggled to get free, but all that did was make Madara moan even more at his movements.

In a flash of pure white pleasure, Itachi came all over the table, finding his release at last. The powerful seme on top of him came shortly after, filling him with the man's evil seed.

Madara zipped up his pants, and walked away. "I'm done. It's your turn, Pein-san. Do whatever you want, I have business to attend to."

Pein bowed lightly as he walked out of the room. "Yes, Madara-sama."

He approached the still-struggling form of their former member, and began hastily untying him from that position. He placed his knees beneath him, tying them there, so he was lying on his chest with his hot, delicious ass in the air.

Watching that display had Pein harder than he thought he would be. Konan joined him. She was always at his side, even trough this, it seemed. He got into position over his newest uke, slicking himself up with Madara's leftover essence. He chuckled evilly when Konan stripped, and slid herself under Itachi, who was already tired. His bindings had to be loosened so there was room for her, but he still couldn't move much.

His cock as still as hard as a rock, as Konan forced him to slide into her. He writhed in pleasure, and even bucked his hips. Itachi didn't want to do it, but he had no other choice. He needed to cum again, and it was killing him.

_'Just a few more...'_ He thought. _'Just a few more thrusts, and I'll be there...'_

But his pleasure didn't last long. Pein slammed his heavily pierced length inside him, ripping him in place with the sharp piercing which lined his shaft. He'd put spikes, not balls, on them on purpose, it seemed.

Itachi would have screamed loudly, if not for the gag. But all that came out was a horrible muffled sound. Konan winced, but every time Pein thrist into Itachi, he would try to move away from the invading, hurtful length, which caused him to thrust deeper into the blue haired woman's warm, pulsing core. She moaned when they came together, and then she got out of the way, for Pein to finish his torture session.

It was hurting him so badly, and they he could feel blood pouring down his leg, dripping onto the table slightly. Pein was far from done. It seemed to Itachi like it took hours for the man to finally have an orgasm. And when he did, Itachi got no relief. Only pain.

"Who wants to go next?" Asked Pein, pulling himslef out of the poor, abused Uchiha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I will warn you... I have something incredibly sexy planned for the next few chapters. Woot! I think you'll love it, for the most part. ^_^ The idea came to me when... Well, I'm not exactly sure when the idea came to me, but I'm glad it did. Akatsuki really is evil! The next chapter may be even worse than this one.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ants In His Pants Story #: 0061 by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 9:**

Kakuzu pulled some money out of his pocket, and paid Hidan. They had apparently had a bet going about something, and the Jashinist chuckled about whatever it was. With his partner leaving the room, he was the next one to step forward.

"I think it's about fucking time I had some fun!" Hidan rushed over to Itachi's sobbing form. He could tell by now that the man was broken.

No one challenged him. They would let him go next.

The crazy priest loosened the ties that were holding Itachi down, and flipped him over onto his back. This earned him a confused look from his victim.

"I want to look at your face. I want to see your fucking agony, to feel your pain, while I penetrate you," He explained in a very sadistic manner.

Deidara, Pein, and Konan were now the only ones left in the room. Everyone else had gone.

Hidan turned to Pein. "Can I take this god damn gag off him? I like to hear people scream."

"No," Konan and Pein said at the same time, but the girl stepped back to let their Leader talk. "No, it has to stay on."

"What the fuck? Why?" The Jashinist was obviously angry that he couldn't have his way.

"We can't let our prisoners hear him. There is someone else here that he knows."

_'Someone that I... know?'_ This made Itachi's eyes widen. Who could it be?

Hidan scowled. "Fuck you. This thing is fucking stupid, it's got to go."

He ripped off the gag. To everyone's surprise, Itachi just looked at him. He was still tied up, so obviously yelling wasn't going to help. And he was already hard again.

Konan walked over, and handed the silver-haired man something. "Here, use this."

"A fucking cock ring? Nice. I like the way you think, bitch."

Obviously he meant it as a compliment. She went back to her place, beside Pein, who was watching in sick delight, as Hidan placed the solid metal ring around Itachi's huge, throbbing erection.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile, Sasuke was being placed in a small cell, all alone. He was chained to the wall, and could barely move. He'd been badly beaten up by Kisame and Sasori. They had kept their word about not being too brutal on him. In the end, the only things he really suffered were scratches and some bruises.

He whined and struggled at his chains, but it didn't work. He was hurting, and starving now. He didn't want to go back to Orochimaru. Sasuke wanted to go home.

During his ordeal, he'd had time to think about what had happened. And he knew in his heart that he hadn't really wanted to belong to that snake. He'd wanted Itachi all along. That was why the raven did what he did. it was out of jealousy. Everyone else had his brother but him, and he saw that now.

_'Damn! I screwed up really bad... I hope Nii-san will forgive me.'_

All he wanted... was Itachi.

But now these people had him here, and he had no idea what their intentions with him were. Obviously they weren't sexual, because no one had so much as made a move on him... Unless they were saving him for someone. This thought made the boy tremble with fear. He had to think of a way to escape.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi whimpered in fear beneath Hidan's evil ministrations. He needed to cum again, and he couldn't. That was what scared him the most. What would happen now?

_'It's all over...'_ He thought._ 'Orochimaru said that I could die from this if things went wrong... And they did. Horribly. Maybe this is how it ends for the great Uchiha prodigy. He got raped to death by Akatsuki... Tch. How nice.'_

Hidan could sense his fear. He knew how afraid Itachi was, and that turned him on even more. He was loving this. He still hadn't done anything to him yet. He licked a hot path over Itachi's shoulder, feeling him shudder. He gently brushed his fingers over all that pale, perfect skin. How he was loving this...

Itachi tried to say something, and that was when he was silenced. Hidan's lips fell upon his, and he moaned, feeling a tongue slip into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, and Hidan moaned. He was loving this! He seemed to be trying to calm Itachi with his body. So far it was working, enough for him to loosen up a little.

When he did, he regretted it. Hidan slammed two fingers into him roughly. But then they began quickly searching. He was looking for-

"Ahhhh!" Itachi moaned. "Mhmm... Do that again! Uhmmmm... Please?"

Hidan laughed sadistically. "Only if you beg."

"But I did," Itachi pouted. It was almost cute. "Oh please Hidan-sama... Make me cum for you!"

"Oh you won't be allowed to go that far," He winked.

Itachi remembered the cruel metal ring that was biting into his dick, and mewled. He wanted release... No, he had to have it! He regretted ever working with Orochimaru now.

Hidan slid inside him. He felt the steady pressure of the man's massive member pressing against his entrance. Itachi cried out, and was soothed by Hidan's voice.

"Shhh, it's okay, koi. Everything's going to be fucking fine... Even if it does hurt like a bitch!"

He felt his hole being stretched beyond it's limits, and the intense tearing feeling. Itachi screamed, he couldn't help it. But after a few minutes, he started to feel good. Hidan was hitting his prostate with every thrust. It was an amazing feeling, but Itachi also knew that he never wanted to be uke again.

Once it was all over, he tried so hard to cum, but he couldn't. He was fairly sure it wasn't safe for him to use a metal ring, either. But there was nothing he could do.

When Hidan was done, he dragged itachi from the table. "Does anyone else want to fuck the whore? No? Alright then."

Pein came over to help Hidan fasten the struggling Ninja to the chair they had him in originally.

"Everything is done but the one last thing?" Konan asked, and Pein nodded. "Shall I...?"

"Yes," He stated darkly, then began giving out orders. "Hidan, go and get the ball gag, while Konan-chan does that. He won't be allowed to talk to him."

_'Talk to... who?'_ Itachi wondered.

Once everything was secure, and Itachi couldn't move an inch or talk, Konan came back into the room, with some people walking behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: If you're wondering why I've been updating this fic so much lately... It's b/c I want to finish it. And yay, it's almost over! I think it will be about 10 chapters, but I'm not exactly sure. I know some of the scenes toward the ned here are quite brutal sorry if you can't handle it. But for those who stayed, and are still reading, thank you. I will write other fics. This one is kind of silly, I'm really not so happy with it but I think you will like the ending that I have planned. I have discovered that I like HidanXItachi now. D: I KNOW!!! I got carried away with it. hehe.**

**So now the question is... Will Itachi finally get what he wants? Or will his cock go 'splode! :D**

**-Kaline Reine**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 10:**

Sasuke was getting really sick of being tied up this way. He was just thinking of trying out his new cursemark, to see if he could get to cursed seal form... But he was interrupted. Someone came into his cell.

"Get ready, un," A blonde man told the other one.

He recognized the other guy as Sasori. "Sasuke-kun... You have to wear a blindfold. We're taking you out of here. It'll all be over soon." To Sasuke's horror, he had a smile on his face.

"Don't come near me!" He shouted, yanking on his chains uselessly.

They ignored him, and Sasori held him down, while Deidara tied a white piece of cloth forcefully around his eyes. He couldn't see a thing. He hoped they wouldn't gag him too. Luckily they didn't seem to think of it, so he was unchained and taken out of the room.

They led the blinded boy down a long and dark hallway, until they came to a big open room. Sasuke had no idea where they were, but he heard a lady's voice say something...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Itachi was shocked to see Sasuke being brought in behind Konan. Deidara and Sasori were dragging him. They stopped about five feet in front of him, where they tore off ll of Sasuke's clothes. Already this was torture, because he could see his brother naked, the same one he had alwyas longed for. But he couldn't touch him, or even talk to him because of his bindings. And he certainly couldn't cum, even though he needed to.

"What?" Sasuke turned his head toward Itachi's muffled cries. "Who's there?" It only seemed to be scaring him more. "Don't touch me!" He said this to the two men who busily stripping him, one article of clothing at a time.

He was very afraid, Itachi could tell by the way his voice cracked. He wished he could comfort him, tell him it was all going to be okay. But even he was not sure of that, himself.

"Be a good boy, un," One of Deidara's hands licked his ear, and he squirmed, trying to be freed.

Pein came over, and wrapped a huge metal chain around his torso. It wrapped around his stomach, and went around his chest in places too, rubbing and pinching his nipples between the chainlinks.

"That's cold!" Sasuke complained.

"Don't worry about it," Sasori told him. They pushed him down on his hands and knees. "You will do as we say."

"What are you- _Nnngh!-_ doing to me?"

He bit back a moan when Deidara's hands started licking over his flaccid cock. Itachi was watching them intently. Obviously Sasuke thought he was getting a blow job from someone. Soon he was hard, and bucking his hips into the waiting hand that was teasing him.

The blonde leaned down and took Sasuke's length into his mouth, deepthroating him as much as possible. At the same time, Sasori was rubbing and playing with his ass. He gently put one finger inside it, not preparing him very much. Their uke moved away from the touch. He didn't like it. Smirking to each other, they switched places.

Deidara used the tongues on his hands to lick up and down along Sasuke's ass crack. They turned him so that his back faced Itachi. The older Uchiha had a perfect view of everything they were doing to his little brother. The boy was on his hands and knees, being molested by the two other men.

Sasuke seemed to like it. He moved back against the hot, wet tongue. Slowly, Deidara slipped it into his ass. The boy moaned. He'd never had anything inside him like that before. It felt good. He sat still, and let Deidara prepare him, getting him all nice and wet inside, while Sasori sucked on him.

Itachi was watching all of this in tortured amazement. He'd never seen his little brother look so beautiful before. It made him wonder why Akatsuki was torturing him like this...

Deidara and Sasori picked Sasuke up, and led him over to Itachi using the chain. He was blushing and panting, but at the same time he looked scared. And it had to be even worse, because he couldn't see a thing!

Itachi tried to call out to him, to comfort him. But he couldn't. It only seemed to scare Sasuke even more, because he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't recognize his brother's voice. He squirmed, when Sasori snapped some silver handcuffs on him, as Deidara took hold of the big chain that was wrapped around him. The redhead took the other side, and each of them stood on eiter side of Itachi's chair.

Itachi looked down at his cock. It looked like it was ready to burst from all the cum he hadn't been allowed to release... He was swollen slightly bigger than his normal size, and he was in a state of sweet agony watching his brother like this. They were bringing the boy closer and closer to him...

Sasuke was scared. He felt the two men touching his shoulders, making him sit down on something. It seemed like there was a person behind him, but... They weren't saying anything. Well it sounded like they were trying to.

_'Is there someone else here being tortured too?'_ He thought. _'I wish I could see...'_

Deidara took the weasel's erection in one hand, and gently licked the head, moistening it even more. Itachi moaned through the gag. He was staring at his little brother's delicious ass. He couldn't help it.

They slowly tugged on Sasuke's chains, and guided him downward, until Itachi's glistening cock was resting at his entrance. Instead of going inside, it was nestled between the two cheeks. Deidara grasped it, and began softly rubbing it against Sasuke's entrance, who groaned at the strange contact.

_'Are they going to... let someone go inside of me?'_ He wondered, stricken with fear.

His older brother, meanwhile, was sick of the teasing. He wanted inside of the boy, and he wanted it now! But at the same time, he wished that he could be there for Sasuke, and soothe him in some way. He could tell by his rapid breathing and the way he was looking around so frantically, even with the blindfold on.

"Please," Sasuke begged, struggling against his chains. "Don't do this to me! I can't!"

"Why not, un?" Deidara asked.

"Just calm down," Sasori added.

Itachi tried to say something through the muffled gag, but it didn't work.

"I can't... Please... I've never done this before..." He was crying, although no one saw his tears, since they were soaked into the soft white cloth of his blindfold. But they could hear it in his voice. Sasuke tried to ignore the poking sensation along his lower back, as he struggled. "I wanted to be with... someone else."

"Who?" Pein came over and asked him. "Who did you want to be with, Sasuke-kun?"

"W-who are you?" The boy's frightened, shakey voice choked up. "Are you the one who's going to take me? Don't do this, please don't take my virginity away!"

Itachi's cock twitched at the boy squirming in his lap... He needed it. He cared about Sasuke, and he wanted him to know it was him. But he wanted this; needed it so badly. Every part of his abused body was aching for just a taste of what should be his.

"No!" Pein slapped him cruelly. "You're going to take this nice man's big hard cock up your ass! And you're going to like it!"

_'Why aren't they telling him it's me?'_ Itachi's frazzled mind wondered.

"No, I can't! I want... I want my Nii-san!"

Sasuke blushed. Itachi could even see the flush in his cheeks when he turned his head to the side. He needed to be close to him. He knew that now. But the boy was traumatized... And his secret was out. Strangely, no one remarked or commented on it. They all just stayed silent.

Deidara and Sasori took hold of the chains on either side of Sasuke. The boy whimpered as the cold metal kept brushing against his sensitive nipples every time they pulled. He felt the head of someone's cock pressing against his entrance... And he was crying full out now.

"Aniki..." Sasuke cried. "I wanted... to lose it to you, Nii-san. Forgive me..."

Itachi moaned, as his arousal was sucked inside that tight, hot little channel. The boy has no idea that it was him all this time. It made him feel so good that Sasuke wanted him... He just wanted to cum right now! But at the same time, he really wanted to comfort Sasuke. He struggled with his bonds. He didn't like being tied to the damn chair, having no control over this at all... Although if he did, he was sure he would hurt Sasuke. He'd be so rough...

_'I'd be so rough...'_ He thought. _'I'd break him in the first few minutes. And then he'd never want anything to do with me again. Is that why they're doing this? No, it can't be. They're just perverts! That's the reason I left Akatsuki in the first place...'_

His thoughts drifted away, as he felt Sasuke being pushed down onto his shaft. His member slid inside the boy's ass, and walls tightly clenched, trying not to let him inside. But his massive arousal was sliding into Sasuke, whether either of them wanted it to or not.

Itachi's balls had tightened up by the time his little brother had been pushed all the way onto him. He was ready to cum. He needed to, but it wasn't coming out. This was the worst kind of torture...

For Sasuke it was too; he was still crying. He didn't want to be with some random stranger. Idly, Itachi wondered what he would have done if he knew it was him. Would he be this scared, or would he welcome it?

He watched Deidara and Sasori give their chains to Pein and Konan. They were taking over.

He watched his dick disappear into Sasuke's crinkly little folds of flesh. It was a sight to behold. If he hadn't been gagged, he would have licked his lips. He tried to thrust into that tight heat, to feel more of him, but he couldn't. It was impossible. Itachi was tied too tightly to the chair. The boy was lifted up and... all the way off of him?!

He whined, and tried desperately to buck his hips._ 'I need more!'_ He tried to say it, but it just came out a muffled whine.

"Stop this, please!" Tears streamed down the uke's face.

"No," Konan said...

"A girl?" Sasuke was thinking out loud now. "How many people are in here?"

He was silenced again, when they pulled the chains, forcing him back down on Itachi's cock. He was still facing away from Itachi. Had someone been watching they would have simply thought Sasuke was sitting on his lap, were it not for the lewd erection Sasuke was sporting. Itachi wasn't stupid. He could see that Sasuke liked it.

"Mhmm..." The uke arched his back. His body was betraying him. "No... I don't... I can't want this!"

Itachi felt that tight little ass squeezing him so hard. Sasuke was trying to push him out. He was obviously hitting the boy's prostate. He was drooling, even past the gag, when they quickened the pace, forcing Sasuke to fuck himself on his big brother's hard cock. It just looked so erotic.

Sasuke let out a pent up moan, as he came in long, thick streams. Itachi had never seen anything more beautiful. He was envious. He wished he could cum like that...

"Mmm..." Itachi's eyes rolled back in his head, as a sharp jolt of pleasure rolled down his spine when he felt that warm flesh spasming around him.

Sasuke was tired, but he wasn't allowed to stop. The man behind him was still hard. They kept moving his ass over that stiff manhood. It was a tight fit.

Itachi could see the tight ring of flesh, as it gripped onto his shaft. The skin around Sasuke's ass was turning a delicious looking bright red. Itachi struggled against his bonds more. He needed to cum... If it weren't for the cock ring, he knew he would have spilled his seed at least six times already.

His little brother was already starting to get hard again. Sasuke's body ws overly-sensitive now, and the metal from the chains was rubbing against his nipples, making them hard. It was cold, and he shivered. The shiver went all the way through their connection, making Itachi shiver too. The room was cold, he realized. And all Sasuke could focus on was the nice, warm body beneath him... He began to welcome that warmth and heat of the body that was fucking him.

_'I know it's an Akatsuki member... But I can lie to myself... I can pretend... It's my Aniki.'_ He began to get more into it.

Pein reached up and took off his blind fold. Sasuke looked around. There were people controlling him using the chains, but they weren't the two guys that had brought him here. He tried to turn around, but he wasn't allowed to yet.

Itachi was nervous now. What would Sasuke do when he found out who he was being made to ride?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I went into a lot of detail, didn't I? I think there will be one more chapter, explaining what happened and why, if you hadn't guessed already. And no, it isn't just for the fangirls to read some good ItaSasu, although that is a good reason too! Okay so I didn't end this one where I wanted to but I got stuck so I am guessing this fic will be about 12 chapters when it's done.... Just a guess. Thanks for reading.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ants In His Pants  
Story #: 0061  
by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Incest with almost the whole family in this first chapter. If you can handle this, you can handle anything. There are all kinds of crazy sex in this story, so I suggest you don't read at all if that kind of thing bothers you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or anything else from the show. Masashi Kishimoto is a genius, and I love his work.**

**Chapter 11:**

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. "A-aniki?" He felt like he would faint. Surely this was a dream.

Itachi tried to talk but he still had the annoying gag on. Sasuke had tears in his eyes. That was such a cruel thing to do!

_'That explains it...'_ Sasuke thought, blushing._ 'But does that mean he... He heard me say that earlier... How I wished it was him!'_

"Oh fuck!" Itachi finally said, when Pein came over to remove the gag. "Sasuke... I..." He didn't know what to say. There was nothing he could say.

Itachi couldn't move. He was still tied to the chair. Sasuke was still sitting in his lap. He still had a hard on from the cock ring, and from not being able to cum for so long. It still hurt, but strangely, it wasn't as bad as before.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He noticed they had let the chains fall loosely around him. He wiggled his way out of them, accidentally brushing against Itachi's cock in the process. He blsuhed at the sensual hiss that made it's way past his brother's lips when he did that.

"Gomenasai... Aniki, I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright. Mhmmm... More!" He panted.

Itachi just didn't seem to give a damn right now as to what he did. But Sasuke knew there were others in the room as well. He looked up to see if it was alright.

Pein nodded to him. "Konan-san, come on. Let's leave them alone for now."

She nodded, and they bowed and left, in a very business-like manner. Sasuke noticed that everyone else had already left. His brother was at his mercy now.

He wanted to untie Itachi, but all he could manage to do was loosen the ties. The chair was complicated to figure out how to use. He got it where Itachi could move a little bit. He was stadning in fonrt of him. Sasuke sat down again, straddling Itachi's hips. He realized his mistake as soon as he'd made it, b/c Itachi couldn't get up from the chair, but he could move his arms and hands, and also... his hips.

The younger boy let out a hiss, as their hips ground together, briefly. itachi smirked wickedly. He's wanted this for far too long. Sasuke started to get up, and leave, but Itachi's hands held his hips in place.

"No otouto..." He whispered hungrily. "We've waited far too long for this already. We both deserve it. Don't you think?" He did it again, and their erections brushed against one another.

"Nnngh..." Sasuke groaned. He was losing control.

This was his older brother; the one he had always wanted to be with. But he knew that they couldn't, because of society, and other problems. They wre brothers, and even from a very young age, Sasuke had known that brothers shouldn't feel that way. This was torture for him...

"Please..." Itachi was panting harder now. "Even if this is the last time... Sasuke-chan, please help your Aniki... I need to cum! If this is the only time, then that's fine, but... Please just help me."

Sasuke was already moving closer to him. He wrapped his arms around Itachi, hesitantly at first, and then he became more brave. As if he were simply testing it, and nothing more, he pressed his lips to Itachi's. It was crazy.

At first they simply touched theur lips together, then Itachi started moving his, slowly. He was so scared that Sasuke would pull away. He tried to hold him there. He didn't want him to run away at such a crucial moment. He'd always loved Sasuke, and wanted him. But he knew it was wrong.

"Sasuke..." He pulled back for only a moment, looking deep into his little brother's eyes. "Please don't run away."

Sasuke didn't moved, he only looked at him with sadness, and something else... Was it loneliness? No... More like longing.

_'We've already been together,'_ Sasuke thought. _'So why does it feel... so different now? I... I want him!'_

Their lips met again, and this time it was much more fierce. Itachi licked his tongue along the younger Uchiha's lips, demandingly. Sasuke obediently opened his mouth, welcoming the probing appendage. It felt so slippery and delicious. Knowing how sinful it was only seemed to make all that much better.

Itachi moaned into the kiss. His younger brother took his erection, and ran his fingertips timidly along it's length. Sasuke marveled at the strange texture. He'd never touched another man's genitals before.

_'I wonder how it would feel if I- No! What am I thinking? It's been in my... my ass. It would be gross! But I want to make him feel good... Should I? Would he even let me?'_

"Aniki..." Sasuke was the first to pull away. His voice had changed. It was husky, and tainted with lust now. "Can I..."

"Yes, otouto. You can do whatever you want! Just please..._ Please_ don't leave me here like this."

"I would never do that. Can I suck you off?"

"Ohhh_ god, yes_!" He gently began guiding his brother downward. Normally he wasn't this impatient, but Itachi had been waiting a long time for this already.

Sasuke took the head gently between his lips. He ran his tongue around it, trying to get used to the taste. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it would. Mostly, it tasted like cum. He'd never tasted anyone else's cum but his own, before... But it was great. He noticed there were a few small droplets of cum that would gather at the very tip, before being scooped up by his tongue. It was great.

"Mhmm... You taste so good, Aniki..."

Itachi was too busy tangling his fingers in Sasuke's silky, spikey hair to pay attention. His head was tossed back, and he was breathing heavily.

The boy decided to get on with it. He took the whole thing in his mouth. It was way too big for him to fit all of it, but he went down as far as he could, which was about halfway down the massive length. He put all of his effort into sucking, as hard as he could. His tongue licked along the veins on the bottom, while his lips massaged the side, and the suction made Itachi want to cum so badly.

"P-please, otouto! Take the ring off, the ring! Please..." Itachi whined.

Sasuke got an idea... A very evil idea. He stopped what he was doing, and climbed back to where he was, straddling his brother. He kissed him passionately, while waiting patiently for the older man to calm down.

It didn't take long, and that was when Sasuke took the ring off his cock. Itachi tried to thrust into his hand, but he moved it away. This resulted in a long, needy whine.

"I need to cum! They've been torturing me... Otouto, please!!!"

"Not yet," Sasuke pouted, teasing him with his ass. "Wouldn't you rather do it this way?" He smiled.

Itachi was panting even heavier now. "Please, no more teasing... Fuck me, Sasuke. I need it, please!"

"Alright, you don't have to beg so much."

With a twisted smirk, Sasuke maneuvered Itachi's thick cock into his entrance. It felt good, but it made him feel really full, like he did before. This time there was no bleeding. He'd just been stretched from the first time when they did that. He had no idea it was his brother, though. If he did, he would have acted much differently. And he probably would have enjoyed it more.

Itachi was breaking out in a sweat. He couldn't control his body from thrusting upwards, into Sasuke's tight, slippery ass.

"It... Ohhhh, it feels soooo good, little brother..." Itachi cried out when he clenched his muscles hard.

"I know," Sasuke smirked, using Itachi's shoulders as leverage to move himself up and down. "Nnnnhh... It does feel good. Uhn!"

He was angling his hips so that with each thrust, Itachi would deliberately hit his prostate. It would make them both cum that was faster. As it was they were going really fast. Itachi couldn't wait any longer. He needed release, and he needed it now!

The two of them moved so fast, it was amazing. Sasuke tried to maximize the pleasure for his older brother. They were nothing but a writhing mass of moans now... The two were moving together as one.

Itachi wanted to let Saske know that this was much more than just a one time thing... At least to him it was. But right now, all he could focus on was the feeling that this gave him. Having his brother in this way, so tight, so hot, so arousing... It sent shivers up and down his spine with every thrust. And then, he was cumming.

Sasuke gasped when the warm, wet substance filled his unused cavern. It kept coming out long after it should have stopped. Itachi was making up for all those times his orgasm was denied. It was squeezing out between the walls of Sasuke's ass, and Itachi's steely length. Sasuke loved the feeling of his brother being inside him. He came too, in a flood of white. They didn't want to pull away from each other yet, so they waited until they caught their breath.

"Sasuke..." Itachi looked into his eyes. "Otouto... I love you." He was still panting hard, trying to catch his breath.

Sasuke was in the same state. "I love you too... Nii-san. But it's not like you think."

"I think it is," Itachi kissed him, succeeding in taking his breath away again. "And I feel the same. I always have."

They didn't talk about it anymore, deciding to leave it at that. Sasuke was nervous, and he blushed when he saw the puddle of cum on the floor. There was a lot of it. He still couldn't figure out how to untie Itachi, but he needed his clothes. He knocked on the door, but no one heard him. He opened it, and saw Pein waiting for them.

"Can I have some clothes?" Sasuke pleaded with him.

"Sure," Pein walked over, and looked in at Itachi. "I'll untie him. Konan-san, take Sasuke to get his clothes."

"Hai."

She appeared, and silently lead him back to the room that he had come out of. He was worried about Itachi, but he just wanted to get dressed first.

"Actually... I'd like to get cleaned up first," Sasuke was thinking out loud.

Konan smiled. "We knew you would. Just grab your clothes, and we'll take you to the shower with Itachi-san. Then you can leave."

"What? But... I don't understand," He was confused. "Why kidnap us? Why did Akatsuki do this?"

"I don't know the exact reason. I wasn't told everything. But all I know is that Itachi-san was afflicted by one of Orochimaru's experiments, and the only way to cure him was for him to have the object of his desire. And that's you."

Sasuke blushed. "_Me_? Why?"

She shrugged, and opened the door to his old cell. "You can't change what your heart wants."

"So that was the cure?"

"I suppose so. From the information I was given, I believe so."

"Wow..."

Sasuke was stunned into silence after that. '_Out of all the people he could have, and did have... Nii-san wanted... me???'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Once they had showered and dried each other off, Sasuke was ready for another round of fun with his brother. But Itachi just wasn't in the mood.

"Not right now, otouto... At least wait until we get home."

"What about Kaa-san and Tou-san?"

"I'll deal with them," He smirked. "Pein-san told me we're free to leave after this."

Sasuke blushed, thinking of what was to come. "Don't you even want to say goodbye?"

"Tch. For what? I just want to go home and rest... I'm really tired."

"Hn," The younger Uchiha nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Epilogue:**

From that day on, Itachi and Sasuke were inseparable. Orochimaru's body was never found, and Sasuke just knew Akatsuki had to have done something horrible to him. No one questioned Itachi and Sasuke's relationship, as they thought it was just a brotherly thing.

As they got older, people started to wonder why neither of them ever dated anyone. They just said they didn't want to, and left it at that. But they were pretty sure that the whole village knew about their relationship.

No one ever spoke of the incident again, and the technology that Orochimaru had used for the potion was lost... Itachi was made to publicly appologize for the way he treated the Leaf Village's citizens. But that was as far as his punishment went. Tsunade felt that he had been punished enough already, after hearing about his ordeal.

Itachi and Sasuke were happy together, at last.

**THE END**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Even though Sasuke was uke, I wanted him to be more dominant in this chapter. I think I did okay with it. Not my favorite story, but it will do. As I said, for those of you who liked this one, you will probably like Shut Up and Scream even better. I've gotten some good reviews so far, and I seem to have a lot of readers, so give it a chance. It's already posted on my profile page. Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was at least somewhat enjoyable. This story was written on a whim, and I know this isn;t the best to leave off, but it's ending on a whim too. This story is over, but don't worry I have plenty more to write. **

**...I have such a dirty mind. -.-**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
